Fantendo Football League
also see the rules. Fantendo Football League (aka Fantendo Soccer League, F.F.L., or Fantendo Footy League) is a football (soccer) league, contested by 36 teams across all of the Fantendoverse. It was founded by and later rebooted by . The league started in 2010 with 10 teams, but for the third season to 24 for season three, and then followed by two divisions of sixteen for the fourth season. The top team in the league qualify for the UEFA Champions League, while the next two and the cup winners qualify for the UEFA Europa League (next three if cup winners qualify via league places). The series is going to be rebooted by the after a community poll that had 7 votes in favor of the user rebooting it against 2. .vectorDestiny said that the Seasons 1 through 3 won't be remade, but Seasons 4 and beyond will be continued by him. Teams :If you want to enter a team, please ask or sign-up in the forums below. The league appeared in Flame Football 2011, Fantendo Football League 2013, and Locked Sports' FFL 2015, which are official FFL licensed video games. Division One Division Two Former Teams List of Players *Squads *Loan Lists Referees These are the official referees of the league. Some are just generic species, but here are some more notable ones. *The Judge *Micool Guy *Jairo Librella-Lasseter Seasons Pre-Reboot *Season 1 **Season 1 Fixtures **Season 1 Stats *Season 2 **Season 2 Fixtures **Season 2 Stats *Season 3 Post-reboot *Season 4 Sponsorship *2010-15 - Fantendo (None - Fantendo Football League) Club Sponsors *Team Flame-Scotland (Sponsored by Flame Games & Flame TV) *FC PushoPoké (Sponsored by APIM Group, Inc.) *Illogical FC (Sponsored by Twenty-Second Choice) *Team Lios Lions (Sponsored by Steli Entertainment and Alton Towers) *Team Nook (Sponsored by Bomb Productions Games) *Team Nutty (Sponsored by Jet, Inc.) *Royal Atlantica (Sponsored by Hybrid Co.) *Dark Red Royals (Sponsored by Boulder Games Inc.) *Locky's Warriors (Sponsored by Locked Gaming) TV Rights Flame TV are the main broadcasters of the Fantendo Football League. They show the highlights for the league and the more games than any other broadcaster. They currently show division one and cup matches live. Steli Channel are the secondary broadcaster. They currently show Division Two matches and cup matches live. From Season 4 and beyond, FFL's broadcasting rights were sent to Locked Sports. History *Fantendo Sports Show (2009-2015) (colour = orange) **Fantendo Football League Show (Highlights) (2010 - 2015) *F.F.L. Mega Match (2010-2015) (colour = yellow) *Vaccum TV (2010 - 2015) (colour = silver) *Hybrid Channel (2011 - 2015) (colour = green) *Locked Sports (2015 - present) (colour = steelblue) History *The league was created by Clyde1998 and Metal Locked & Clyde1998 joined the league - with a friendly match 2 January 2010. *Season 1 started on 15 January 2010 with 10 teams (Steel, Flame-Scotland, Lios Lions, Moose, Freaky, Tone, Illogical, PushoPoké, Nook & Nutty) *Season 1 was won by Steel - beating rivals Flame-Scotland to the title. *Season 2 had six new teams. (Genetic, Dark Red Royals, Shelled, Waves, Mega-Bus and Royal Atlantica, the latter being the eventual winners). *Season 3 will have the most new teams yet. - Doodleland Dodgers, Team Sew'n, Team Toucan, Team Gemstones.. *PushoPoké and Shelled change their names to FC APIM and Mad Robots respectively for Season 3. Team Tone follow after a few weeks with the new name Outer Troopers. *Locked Sports took over the series after it was inactive for many years, due the original creator leaving. It was meant to have a short reboot in Late 2014 with the original creator still involved, but he left after that and after a community poll, Locked Sports took over it. Seasons Prize Money Note: Although not all the teams use pounds, the league's main currency is British pounds so the money is distributed in pounds. £1 = $1.60 and £1 = €1.20. The league gives out prize money at the end of each season - £360,000,000 is given to teams in the top flight - while £105,000,000 to teams in the second division. £71,000,000 of TV money is handed out to division one sides - while second division teams recieve a total of £3,500,000. Division One Division Two Trivia * (technically) is the only user to have 2 teams. *Originally, Mushroom Kingdom FC and Nintendo All-Stars FC were Season 3 members before joining the Nintendo Soccer League. **In addition to the 2 departing, Team Sonic FC disbanded, being the only FFL team to never play a game. ***Though, with the reboot, the Locked Sports CEO said that they might come back to FFL. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Events Category:Football Category:Association Football Category:Soccer Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 1 Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 2 Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 4 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Locked Sports